Tornadoes
by al00f
Summary: A tornado hits Smallville. Now, Lex and Lana fear for their lives as their lives are threatened and put to the test. Lexana. Please R&R!
1. Tornado Warning

It was a rainy and foggy day, pretty rare in Smallville. Clark woke up to Lois's voice, shouting from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, farm boy! Wake up! I cooked breakfast for you," said Lois.

_Oh boy… Clark thought. He remembered the last time that Lois had cooked breakfast: Burnt eggs, burnt toast and burnt bacon. Yum, Clark thought sarcastically, not eager to try this meal once again. Clark brushed his teeth and combed his hair delicately, and slowly walked downstairs. _

"It's about time, Clarkie… Come and eat!" Lois said, revealing a whole table full of food. It wasn't burnt or anything. Clark smiled. This morning, he was eager to eat breakfast. Shelby came in, saw the breakfast and immediately started running towards it.

"Shelby!" Martha cried out, hoping that the rambunctious dog wouldn't break the table _again_.

Shelby froze, phenomenally. Out of nowhere, Shelby suddenly dashed outside. He looked at the beautiful sunset and saw a shooting star in all of its glory, pace itself across the pastel sky.

"Clark, honey, would you please get Shelby back inside?" Martha asked him politely. Clark nodded in response.

Clark slowly walked outside and saw dozens of shooting stars. _This is a little weird, but cool,_ Clark thought to himself. Shelby started to bark at the sky, in a low-pitched snarl. Clark looked suspiciously at Shelby, as he seemed to decipher the sky. The stars seemed to be falling from the sky, their colors were a vivid white, showing up brightly in the morning sky. Shelby continued to snarl, until he suddenly rose his ears and whimpered. Shelby quickly ran back inside. Confused, Clark wanted to know what was going on. He ran into the house.

"Mom, dad. There's a bunch of stars falling from the sky. What's going on?" Clark asked.

"Maybe it's just falling stars," Jonathan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, clouds started to roll in. These weren't normal clouds, no. They were larger-than-life type of clouds. The clouds were very dark and looked menacing. That's right. A thunderstorm was on the rise. Lana was tidying up her apartment, when a bright flash of lightning and a loud rumble of thunder startled her. She looked towards the doorway and saw that a tall figure was standing there.

"Who's there?" Lana said, quickly, a little frightened.

"It's only me, Lana," a voice said. Lana raised her eyebrows.

Lex walked in. "Sorry, Lana, I didn't mean to scare you," he gently said.

"It's okay, I'm kind of used to it by now. So, what's new?" Lana replied.

"I just checked our local news station, there's a tornado warning for this area."

"There is?" Lana said, panicked.

"Yes."

"Odd. I don't remember anything about a tornado coming. Where am I going to go?" Lana said, nervously.

"You can come with me and seek shelter," Lex said.

"What about Chloe, Clark and everyone else?" Lana said.

"I already ordered a LuthorCorp jet to get them all out safely. It will be arriving in Metropolis shortly."

Confused, Lana followed Lex down the stairs, and outside into his expensive Porsche. Lana looked up at the sky one last time. It was painted a very dark grey, and lightning flooded the sky, followed by some deep, rumbling thunder. The breeze was kicking up, leaves flew everywhere. The people outside secured their mailboxes and took their products inside. Lana got in, and closed the door, Lex sped off. Lana looked behind the seat and saw three gigantic tornadoes, dangerously coming close to the car.

"Lex!" Lana shrieked.

Lex looked in the rear view mirror with fright.

"Hang on!" Lex yelled over the ferocious winds.

He floored the gas pedal, desperately trying to escape from the tornadoes. At speeds of over 200 MPH, it was extremely dangerous to go _this _fast. Lex finally got onto a main road, a long stretch of road that went for miles. The tornadoes quickly disappeared from sight. Lex slowed the Porsche down a bit. They were on their way to Metropolis.

* * *

"Mom, are you sure we're gonna be okay?" Clark said, a little nervous.

"I think so. Wait a second, where's Lana?" Martha said, anxiously.

"I don't know…" Clark said.

All of a sudden, Clark's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Clark said.

"Clark? Clark, it's me, Lana!" she yelled over the phone to be heard.

"Lana, where are you?"

"I'm in Lex's car, I'm heading over to uhh…." Lana said, she covered the phone. "Lex, where are we going?"

"To LuthorCorp, you'll be safer there," Lex added.

Lana uncovered the phone. "I'm heading over to LuthorCorp, Clark."

"Why are you going there?"

"Lex told me that I would be safer there," Lana said.

Lex snatched the phone out of Lana's hand.

"Lana? Lana?" Clark said, apprehensively.

"Lana is fine, Clark. I'm taking her to LuthorCorp, don't worry," Lex said. He hung up the phone.

"Lex! Watch out!" Lana yelled as a miniature twister flew past his car. The car was lifted up into the air as debris flew into the car, shattering the windows. Lana held onto Lex tightly, and Lex held onto Lana firmly as the car flew higher and higher up into the air. The car did an aerial flip over at least a dozen times. The air pressure caused the glass to shatter, and it was especially dangerous. Lana and Lex had cuts all over themselves. Lana's arm was covered with blood. The tornado had picked up the car like a toy doll and it had flung it across the cornfield. Lana and Lex were screaming for their lives. The car finally came to a rest, the strong, gusty winds from the tornado still left Lana and Lex in grave danger. The tornado spun away, tearing up the road and whatever was left. Lana slowly crawled out of the car, trying to avoid the sharp shards of glass. When she got out, she painfully crawled over to the drivers side where Lex was. Lana groaned as she dragged her two legs, which were drenched with blood, over to the other side. Lana could barely move, her other arm was clearly broken, but she forced herself to use it. Lana used her left arm, which wasn't broken, and lifted up her pant leg. She saw huge gashes and horrific cuts on her legs. The wounds were open and clean, some of them were still bleeding, and her pants were soaked with blood. Lana struggled to pull Lex from the car, she tried to avoid him getting cut on the glass.

"Lana?" Lex called out, weakly.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! The more reviews, the better!**


	2. The Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Smallville.

* * *

Lana was finally able to pull Lex out. Lex looked very dazed and alarmed. Lex had cuts, but they weren't half as bad as Lana's. Lex gazed at Lana, shocked at all of the blood all over her. Even her shoes had blood on them. Lex quickly got to his feet, kneeled down and carried Lana.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Lex said, very uneasy.

Lana was slipping in and out of consciousness. The cornfields were all flattened out, but Lex couldn't see a person for miles. Lex stood there shouting, he then ran, hoping to find someone - anyone. And where's Clark when you need him? He was on the LuthorCorp jet. Clark can easily outrun a tornado, but Lex didn't have any knowledge that he could.

Desperate to find help, Lex kept shouting and screaming, but it was to no avail. To prevent Lana from loosing any more blood, Lex took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lana's open wounds to try and stop the bleeding. He made his way over to the car, where blood drenched the seats. Lex examined the cuts. The cuts on her legs were very horrifying. The cuts on her arms weren't as bad, but then again, who wouldn't have horrific cuts on them after they've been tossed like dolls through the flying car? Lex laid Lana down to rest. He went into the car trunk and pulled out a large blanket. Lex wanted to protect Lana's wounds from swarming, meat-eating flies. Lex gently wrapped Lana in the blanket, covering her open wounds. Some of Lana's wounds were so deep that you can actually see a bit of bone. Not long after he wrapped Lana in the blanket and the coat, the blood quickly appeared through the blanket, and bled onto the coat at the same time. Lana was as pale as a ghost from losing so much blood. Her hands and face started to go numb. Then it hit Lex: Lana was dying. Lex wanted to look for help, but he didn't want to leave Lana alone. She stared up at the sky, barely breathing. Lana was in a daze. She used a ton of effort just to move her head to look at Lex.

"Lex," Lana said, very faintly.

"Lana, don't talk. I don't want to lose your energy," Lex gently said.

It was very hard for him to watch Lana like this. Lana closed her eyes and suddenly stopped breathing. Lex looked back and noticed something terribly wrong.

"Lana?" he cried out.

No response.

"Lana! Lana! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lex cried out in frustration.

Lana was still limp and unmoving. Lex immediately started doing CPR on her. Lex also did mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on her in hopes of waking her up. Lex heard a rushing wind sound. Suddenly, an object blurred past him. Ignoring it, Lex continued CPR on her. Lex was very heartbroken, tears flooded down his eyes. The object suddenly stopped, two feet were all Lex could see. He slowly looked up, and saw a young girl, about 16, with a long white dress and long brown hair.

"I can heal your friend," she said, blankly.

"How?" Lex said, desperate.

"Watch," she said.

The young girl put her hands on Lana's stomach, and then suddenly, a bright yellow light flashed from the girls hands. She gently took her hands off.

"There," she said, completing her work.

Lana slowly opened her eyes and gradually sat up. She looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings in wonder. Then she looked at Lex and smiled. Lana hugged him tightly, and he returned the hug.

"Thank you, Lex," Lana said, gratefully.

"Don't thank me… Thank her," Lex said, still stunned.

The young girl was still standing there, with a big smile on her face.

"I'm glad that everything is okay," she said, still smiling.

Lana took off the blanket and the jacket and examined her wounds. They had disappeared. Lex still had cuts on him, and he did need stitches.

"I'll heal you, too, Lex, if you'd like," the girl offered. "I don't just heal wounds, I heal broken spirits as well. So, what do you say?"

"No thank you," Lex kindly said.

"Are you sure?" the girl said, skeptical.

* * *

**Please review! The more reviews, the more I'll update! Thanks. :)**


End file.
